New Danganronpa V4: The Killing Game to End All
by MinaYoshiifan23
Summary: When the "Ultimate Puzzle Solver",Takashi Mahibara, finds himself trapped inside of the "Aventura Mall" alongside 15 other "Ultimate" students, things get a little crazy. That's not even the half of it sadly. Just when they think things can't get any worse a monochromatic bear appears and tells them to kill each other! Man oh man! Just what has Takashi gotten into now?G(4/8) B(3/7)
1. Prologue:Inevitable Despair

**A/N: Okay so I've found it completely necessary that, as someone who has grown in their skills over the past few years, I give this story a complete revamping. I re-read it last night and I just found this to be the most cringe worthy shit I've ever done. I do like the characters however, but I want to tweak a lot of the inconsistencies and general bad writing from the story two years ago. So here we go with my reboot of New Danganronpa V4: The Killing Game to End All.**

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own the Danganronpa series. Danganronpa belongs to the amazing Kazutaka Kodaka, Spike Chunsoft, and NIS America! Please if you enjoy the premise of this story and/ or Danganronpa go support the official games. They are available for purchase on the Playstation store and Steam!**_

* * *

"Uhnn..." I groaned as I rose from what seemed to be some kind of slumber. Upon waking I could feel something off, to say the least. When I finally was able to sake off all that sleep I realized another thing. I had fallen asleep standing up, but not just standing up. I fell asleep leaning against something. "What the hell?" I tried to shake myself free but unexpectedly felt something soft upon trying to move. I stopped in my tracks for a quick second. "Hm?" I questioned to no one in particular. This, of course, would have prompted me to try and feel for what it was, but I opted not to and instead put my time into trying to break out of whatever confinement I was in. After one solid shoulder slam and the sound of metal clanging after, I realized that I was inside some sort of locker. There were small holes inside and by peering out I could see that the lockers were placed inside some sort of locker room. Once I'd pieced all of that together I began on working on slamming through the rusty locker. It seemed easy enough, a few more slams would do the trick. Turns out, it did. However, upon ramming against the thing so hard I had apparently caused whatever else was in here to awaken just in time to brace itself the fall that would ensue as my momentum sent us flying out of the locker and toppling onto one another.

"Ouchie!" I heard something mutter underneath me. This isn't some shitty ero-manga or harem anime so it didn't take me long to realize what had happened. I hurriedly got off of the girl I found out was stuck inside that locker with me. Weird how we were stuffed in there like that, it seemed kind of...random. After all, I don't even remember cramming myself into a space as tight as a locker and why with a girl? It made no sense at all. Speaking of things not making sense, me being here was pretty strange too. I mean just a few minutes ago I was on my way to Hope's Peak Academy and- "Umm." Oh right, there was also this girl. Finding myself becoming suddenly shy I became red and tipped my hat down to her, "I'm really sorry about that." I apologized. She simply got up and dusted off the pair of black shorts that she wore in tandem with a white tee stating "weird-o" with the definition on the front-side. Neat. "Ahh don't worry about it too much. It was just a little fall." She gave me a thumbs up as to reassure me that she didn't really care. "She must've not known that we were tightly pressed up like that inside of a locker." I thought, scratching my cheek nervously. I shake my head to clear my thoughts as a million other questions begin to roll in. _"I guess I should ask her some of those huh?"_ "Ahem," I clear my throat to get attention and it works, "So, I was wondering...do you have any idea how you got here?" I simply popped the question, no need to beat around the bush. She stared at me for a bit as if spacing off in her own thoughts before replying with, "No, not really. I just remember heading out to school and blacking out. Next thing I know I was falling out of a locker," she paused for a quick second and stared me down, "What was that all about by the way?" She asked accusingly. I turned my head away, "Nothing bad, honest! It's just we were uhh..." I trailed off trying to figure out how to word it. "We were just...?" She asked tapping her foot impatiently and awaiting an answer.

"It's just that we were both crammed up against each other in that locker. I didn't know if you were a person or not because I couldn't see so I just tried to bust out alone." I ended up just giving it to her like it was. Not the most tactful strategy but it really do be like that sometimes. She didn't seem entirely too bothered by the fact though. "I see." She gave a simple response. I wasn't gonna complain though, the less awkward, the better. It does seem like she doesn't know much either. For a moment I settled for trying to go back through what I went through the morning before heading out.

"Okay Mom, I'm heading out!" I said my parting words to my mother as I left for the daunting trek to the bus stop. Where was I going one might ask? Well I was only heading to most prestigious academy in all of the planet! You see, I was born into a pretty plain family. One brother, one sister, and a pretty cool mom and dad to boot. I had grown just as any normal kid might have. I played video games, I had arguments with my siblings, and I made friends in school year after year as time passed. However, when I was around seven years old I found myself becoming fascinated with things like puzzle piece boards and video games like the Legend of Zelda. Turns out that this wall due to my love for puzzles. I absolutely adored anything that had to do with solving puzzle. Solving murder cases? Check. Completing those web flash games on sites like cool-math such as 40x escape and red? Check. Acquiring the fastest time in history for completing the Rubik's Cube? Ha! Double check! Hell I even loved completing crossword puzzles as early morning exercises before school. It was no secret to anyone how much I loved puzzles either. As a tyke I was always the first to solve all the complicated riddles teaches would give as early morning warm-ups. I just find puzzles to be so...exciting! As you can probably guess I've taken my fair share of cracks at escape rooms as well, and of course they were nothing I couldn't handle. It was because of this that I was scouted by Neo Hope's Peak Academy as the "Ultimate Puzzle Solver". Pretty cool right! For those of you don't know Neo Hope's Peak Academy is a school built from the ground up with the support of the Future Foundation. It has ties with the Hope's Peak from almost a decade ago! When the world was thrown into despair six brave students emerged from the dreaded Junko Enoshima's 'School Life of Mutual Killing". With the help of the Future Foundation they dispelled the despair left in the world and began to rebuild all the lost hope! That process was started by the reopening of Hope's Peak Academy! The headmaster, Makoto Naegi, decided he'd name the place Neo Hope's Peak to signify the beginning of a new stage in the school's life. Just as before it sends millions of talented students into the work force every year! Graduating from this school basically guarantees that you'll be set for the rest of forever! Just thinking about meeting all my new classmates was filling me with excitement!

With this excitement driving me onward I practically jogged all the way to the bus stop. I think I made it a little to early though. I mean, there was virtually no on around at all! What was up with that? _"Maybe the other students got rides to school? Whatever the case may be, I just can't wait to get their and get acquainted with them all."_ I was practically beaming with these positive emotions hope and all filled me to brim. It was then, only when my guard was at it's lowest, that I fell into the trap I'd never thought I would. Classic stranger danger. A large black limousine pulled up right next to me and all the man inside said was, "Hey are you, Mahibara Takashi?" I was of course skeptical at first, but nonetheless I told him my name. "Yeahhhhh?"I trailed off suspiciously. The man laughed and told me, "Don't be so nervous kid, the principal simply asked I come to give you a lift to the school." My eyes lit up and I threw open the car door only to regret it a second later. Upon entering the vehicle there were three others. One lady who looked like she was some sort of boss and two other men who seemed like body guards. The two men grabbed me and I found myself suddenly being thrown into a state of panic. Before I could fix my mouth to scream anything, they'd placed a wet napkin over my mouth. The smell enveloped my nose instantly. I let out a huge gasp. Big mistake. The chloroform they pressed against my only to ways to breathe air had suffocated me with their strong scent. Much stronger than any normal dose. Where were they taking me? I had no idea. The last thought I could muster before I'd passed out was...

 _ **"Where did everything go wrong?"**_

* * *

 **A/N: So with that I have finally completed the first chapter of this godforsaken reboot. This will probably be getting uploaded on here and my A03 account 'DreamsofAbsolution" and yes, that is th title of the song from Sonic 06. I am well aware. Anyways. I'm gonna leave below the form for submitting OCs. I already have a few and I apologize to those of you who had been waiting on an update for so long. I have been super supremely busy with things like school and Basketball. I don't think I'll have much time to write this summer either but I'll try to update this story every once and awhile. I actually really did like the concept of this fanfic, I just really hated how my 14/15 year old self executed it. I hope you all enjoy the reboot and for everyone who's been waiting well damn I'm finally back!**

 _ **Name: (In order of Last to First please)**_

 _ **Age: (16-19 only)**_

 _ **Gender:(I don't give a fuck if you identify as a damn cactus just give me a gender to work with however specify your pronouns if not male of female.)**_

 _ **Nationality: (You don't HAVE to be Japanese or American be diverse if you can please.)**_

 _ **Accent: (This can tie in with Nationality if you want )**_

 _ **Sexual Preference:(You can be gay, Bi, Lesbian, Asexual, Heterosexual, whatever!)**_

 _ **Appearance: (Give this some thought please tell me their build, height, skin tone, weight, all of that good stuff!)**_

 _ **Backstory: (Tell me what happened in the past with your character I wanna know every last single detail if possible!)**_

 _ **Blood Type:(Never know when you might need a transfusion!)**_

 _ **Usual Clothing/Favorite Outfit:( Their attire for their time during the game be specific and not broad go into detail please!)**_

 _ **Now onto the good Stuff!**_

 _ **Deepest Secret: (Make it something I can work with please!)**_

 _ **Likes: ( At least five!)**_

 _ **Dislikes: ( Three should be good for a minimum right?)**_

 _ **Possible Motive for Murder:( I won't guarantee your character won't murder someone so everyone must fill this out!)**_

 _ **Reaction to Body:(How does your character react to the body being found! Because we cant have mini Kirigiri's all around guys!)**_

 _ **Role in Investigation: (Same as before guys not all of you can find the entire list of evidence before the alleged class trial!)**_

 _ **Role In Class Trial: (No we can't little hopeful eggs all over the place be realistic!)**_

 _ **Reaction to Being Accused: (Do you yell incoherently? Do you fight back with evidence? Do you lie your way out? Let me knoow~)**_

 _ **Reaction to Finding the Murder: (Are ya surprised? Did you know all along? Will you help Takashi finger the blackened?)**_

 _ **Reaction to Being caught as the Murderer: ( Will you except your fate and die? Or scream in pure agony and despair? What's it gonna be!)**_

 _ **Execution:(Don't worry if you can't come up with one I'll just roll with one of my ideas if you can't! Upupupu~)**_

 _ **Reaction to Execution:**_

 _ **The type of person you respect:( What types of people do you respect? Strong, brave, kind?)**_

 _ **The Type of Person you Hate:( What types of people get your nerves bursting? Cocky, annoying, bitchy?)**_

 _ **Person to be Romantically Entranced with:( Who would you find attractive? The cute type? The Bold type? This is important guys!)**_

 _ **The deadline is April 29th so be sure to get your OCs in! Of course the one's used previously will be kept unless the creator wishes to substitute them. (Except Soleli because I really liked her character and have already integrated her into this remake of sorts.)**_


	2. Update Filler

**_So I thought I should make this little chapter so the story appears at the top for a bit while I work on the update for Chapter 2. I am well aware that the chapter is now down. The story I'm rolling with now calls for it as you can plainly see. I have an entirely different vision for how things get going now and so I have no choice but to remove old chapters to compensate. Like I said before the story will also be on A03 so if your interested you can take a look there! Anyways, that's enough filler for one day. I know chapter one was kind of short, but I didn't want to drag it out too long for no reason. I promise chapter 2 will be much longer. However, with AAU right around the corner I'm warning you all now that it may not be released anytime soon so just keep an eye out for it if you care enough. Until then guys!/strong/em/p_**


End file.
